Respawning
Respawning is the act of being resurrected after a death in your team's spawn room. The initial entry into a game is simply called spawning. While waiting to respawn, there is a black overlay on the top of the screen showing who eliminated you and how long it will take to respawn. Respawn time Respawn time will normally take 10 seconds in every standard game, except: * When it is overtime, in this case the respawn time will be extended to 13 seconds. * When a player is Resurrected by Mercy, in this case the player is resurrected in the spot they died before the respawn timer finishes. * In Assault, Escort and Hybrid maps when the respawn delay is active (see below). Respawn delay When attackers outnumber defenders on a objective on Assault, Escort and Hybrid maps, there will be a respawn delay for the defenders, with the amount of time an attacker advantage is active being kept track of by a hidden stopwatch. If the point hasn’t been captured and the attackers have the player advantage long enough for the stopwatch to reach 10 seconds, the defender respawn timer will slowly begin to increase until it hits a maximum value at 33 seconds, where the respawn time will be increased by 5 seconds, for a total of 15 seconds (18 in overtime). The hidden stopwatch is paused when the amount of attackers equals the amount of defenders, and counts back towards 0 when the defending team has the player advantage. When calculating the amount of players on the objective and determining who has the advantage, heroes when using certain abilites are not counted as players. Abilites that remove a player from calculation include: *Doomfist's Meteor Strike *Mei's Cryo-Freeze *Reaper's Wraith Form *Sombra's Stealth *Zenyatta's Transcendence Kill cam After dying, players will be shown their death from the perspective of the enemy that killed them. This replay will last as long as the respawn itself, with the finishing blow at 8 seconds in. The kill cam will act differently if a player was killed by something other than an enemy player: *If killed by self-inflicted damage or falling off a cliff, the killcam will replay the death from the player's perspective. *If killed by a turret/sentry turret , the camera will be anchored on the turret from a third-person perspective, but pointed towards the player. *If killed by Hanzo's Dragonstrike, the camera will be anchored on the player from a third-person perspective, but pointed towards Hanzo. The kill cam can be skipped or turned off completely in the Game Options. Without the kill cam, the player will simply spectate their teammates until they respawn. Spawn rooms Each team has a spawn room in which they will spawn and respawn. Players in a spawn room cannot be damaged, and will heal 400 health per second. Spawn rooms are also the only locations in which players may change their hero. Players cannot enter a spawn room that does not belong to their team. If players enter the enemy teams spawn room they will take 76 damage per second. Spawn rooms typically have a small buffer area around them in which players does not recieve the 400 heal per second and cannot change hero, but that the enemy team still cannot enter. The division is marked with translucent yellow borders around the doorways. On Assault, Escort, and Assault/Escort maps, when the attacking team captures a point or checkpoint, they will be given a new spawn room closer to the point/checkpoint they acquired. The defending team will be given a new spawn room near the next point or checkpoint. While the attacking team may still use their previous spawn rooms for healing and hero swapping, the defending team's previous spawn rooms become standard rooms that the attackers may enter. On Control maps, the spawn room always in a fixed location, and the spawn rooms of three of those maps are the MV-261 Orca aircrafts. On redesigned Control maps for Arena and Capture the Flag, the MV-261 Orca aircrafts are replaced by a big spawn room which consists of a big hall room and 2 exits. Patch changes * * * * }} See also *MV-261 Orca Category:Game Mechanics